Blue Eyes
by mind.blocked.123
Summary: I stood in the shadows, watch as she walked across the parking lot towards the english building, that was her, there was no way to deny it. I had smelt her blood many places before but today I was sure. I needed to meet they girl." POV switches
1. I want to stay

I stood in the shadows, watch as she walked across the parking lot towards the english building, that was her, there was no way to deny it. I had smelt her blood many places before but today I was sure. I needed to meet they girl.

**Chapter 1**

"For the hundredth time mom I'm not moving again" I yelled out into the hallway.

"Ashton, be reasonable"

"I am being completely reasonable Mom. We just got here. My bags aren't even unpacked!"

"Ashton would you consider someone elses feelings for once" I turned to find my mother standing in the door way. She is young, she had me at sixteen, and beautiful. I have had eight different step dads to be. She likes to go away every time she breaks up with one, with my aunt Kelly, there she meet the next mister right and picks up everything to go live in the same town as him. And I'm don't consider anyone elses feelings.

"Consider someone elses feelings mom? I thought Tim was the one... Mom? I thought you loved him? I thought this was the last time we move. I'm 17 mom, I want to stay in a town for more then 8 months. Is that so much to ask? That I want to make it through a school year?"

"Ashton"

"No Mom, For once consider my feelings. You would think I was more important then some stupid guy, but I could be wrong, I'm going for a walk"

When I walked through the door a few hours later, dinner was on the table and I could smell apple pie baking in the oven.

"Ashton?"

"No," I replied walking into the kitchen.

"I did some thinking" she said with a big smile.

"And baking"

"Yes, that too." she always baked when she had "important news"

"And?"

"We'll stay here, Your right." my mouth dropped. We had fought about moving so many times, but I never won, I guess the you should care about me line got to her... good. I mean I didn't want to hurt her, but I'm right. Tim didn't turn out to be the best guy for my mom. He was sweet and kind when they met, but once we moved her he turned out to be just weird.

"how long?"

"Till you finish high school. Thats two years. Then you'll be off to college and you wont care where I live" she smile coming to hug me.

I stuck my hand out right before she wrapped her arms around me. "Promise?"

"Promise" she looked me right in the eye and smiled. "Now hug me and lets eat"

We had a great night after that. We ate dinner and watched a movie together, then had pie still warm from the oven with milk before bed, when we got along I really did love my mother.

"Ashton" I rolled over trying to pull back my dream, I had been on the beach in L.A playing volleyball with some of the girls from my old school. "Ashton!" I dove for the ball, feeling the warm sun on my freshly tanned legs, then there was a cold breeze "ASHTON"

I sat up quickly, reaching for the blanket to recover my legs. "What!?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You start school in... 26 minutes, unless you want to be late of your first day, I would suggest getting out of bed"

I looked at the clock on my bed side table. 7:34 AM. At my last school we didn't start until 9. the difference between 8:34 am and 7:34 am were amazingly unpleasant. "Ash?" I looked up at my mother again.

"Ya?"

"Get dressed"

"Right!"


	2. Landen

**Chapter 2**

Pulling into the parking lot at Carling High School, I couldn't help but sigh. My old school had been big, on a hill over looking the ocean, in sunny L.A. This school was made up of six or seven small building and one long one.

In L.A the slick black convertible mom bought me for my sweet sixteen had helped me fit in, and riding to school with the top down made me feel free, here the top was closed up and the heat was on...

"_Why didn't me and mom have this fight back there?"_ I asked myself, climbing out of the car and heading towards my first class.

Mom and me met with the principle last week when we got to town. I had English class first one of my favorites.

**LPOV**

"Landen..."

I turned from my computer to see my aunt Alice sitting on the bed. "Yes?"

"Remember that girl, from rockway?"

"Ashton?" the name left my mouth dry, we had never really met, I felt her eyes on me the same way mine had been on hers in that last town.

She went to our school, we past in the halls, sat a few seats away in classes, smiled when we saw each other in the mall or at the movies, but never spoke, she wasn't at our school long. I only knew her name from teachers calling her in class, but I knew her. "I saw her" Alice smiled.

My dad, brother, my aunt were the only ones who knew the way I felt draw to this human girl, the other knew her blood called to me, thats why they made me stay away, but they didn't know the love, the need to protect her.

My "brother" Jacob says its much like the way he feels for my sister Reneesme. "It's like you imprinted" he said when we spoke of the feelings.

"Imprinted?"

"You feel like you need to protect her?" I nodded.

"You feel like your in love with her?" I nodded.

"Did it hurt when we moved?"

"More then anything"

"You imprinted"

"One problem with that Jake?" Dad said walking into the room.

"And that is?"

"Vampires don't Imprint"

"It could happen. Werewolves don't like Vampires but look at us" he smiled pulling dad into a hug.

"That's different again Jacob, We don't chose to like each other, Bella and Reneesme made that choice for us."

"I still think you imprinted, kid" Jake smiled walking from the room.

"Landen? Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, And?"

"She's going to be there, at school. Her mother and her moved here last week, I saw them then, but her mother was ify about staying, she made her mind up tonight, I saw the vision while I was hunting" she got up and walked over to my chair. "I just had to tell you, Edward knows, he wants to talk to you. Good luck with that" she smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" My fathers voice spoke over my aunts.

"He was thanking me" Alice smiled walking throw the door.

"So, she told you?"

"Yep" I smiled.

"This isn't going to be easy you know?"

"How was it for you, with mom?"

"Hard, her blood called to me the same way this girl.."

"Ashton"

"Ashton, calls to you. Its going to take strength, the others kept you away from her before because you were new, they didn't think you were strong enough, and it has only been two years Landen."

"I wont hurt her" I said looking away. I had made the promise to my self that first day in science, also that night in her room, it sounds creepy but I had to be close to her.

"Lets prove it" he smiled and left the room. I could do that.

We pulled into a parking space next to the forest. I stood in the shadows, watching as she walked across the parking lot towards the English building, that was her, there was no way to deny it. I had smelt her blood many places before but today I was sure. I needed to meet this girl.

**APOV**

I walked into the class room and smiled when I noticed the class had not started yet, all of the other students sat at there desks talking to one other and the teacher sat at hers reading a book. "Hello"

"Oh, Hello" she smiled putting a book mark in her spot. "You must be Ashton." I nodded. "Everyone this..." she was cut off by the front door opening and a very familiar group of people came through the door. "Good Morning Landen, Ladies" she smiled two the three. "As I was saying, Everyone this is Ashton Smith. Ashton you can take the seat next to Miss Cullen in the back there" she pointed to seat in the last row next to Nessie.

I had never actually spoken to the Cullens, they were just there, in Rockway, Robby, Step dad to be number 7. They didn't speak to anyone, thats what the students there had told me so I stay away. Today I was happy to see them. Alice, Landen and Reneesme Cullen were the only familiar faces here, I hated new schools.

The other students were still talking when I took my seat so I took a deep breath and smiled. "Hey, you guys probably don't remember me, we went to school together, two years ago, in Rockway?"

"Of course we remember you." Alice smiled.

"Really?"

"Ya, you were in like all my classes" Reneesme smiled.

"Hey Landen" I smiled. It was weird, we had never spoke but from the first day I walked through the door of our science class I have had a crush on Landen Cullen.

"Hey" he looked down at his desk and that was the end of our conversation.

Maybe I would make friends with the Cullens here, I mean we were staying, anything could happen now.


	3. sit with me

**Chapter 3**

I was standing in line for my lunch when I heard the conversation that changed my day. People had been talking about me all day, that I was use to. Like my mother I was well off in the looks department I guess you could say. I have long wavy brown hair, and slim figure and I have been told the most beautiful blue eyes, I'm the kind of girl people talk about, but this conversation caught my attention because they used my name.

All day I have heard things like "that new girl is so pretty" "The New girl is in my Math class" but no one said "Ashton"

"How are you going to get the girl..."

"Ashton" a familiar voice said.

"Fine. How are you going to get Ashtons attention if you wont even look at her?"

"I don't really think its your business Ness"

"Your my Brother, everything you do is my Business" the other voice said with a laugh.

"Not really"

"When it comes to our family, it is. So are you going to talk to her?"

Talk to me. The voice belonged to Landen Cullen. He wanted to talk to me, but he was Shy?.

"Will it shut you up?"

"Maybe, no promises"

"Fine," Still stunned I paid for my lunch and made my way out into the crowd. Eavesdropping is never right, people deserve their privacy but when you hear your name, doesn't that make it okay?

"Why don't you sit with me today?" I looked up to see Landen leaning on a table in front of me.

"What?"

"Sorry, Would you like to have Lunch with me today?" then he smiled. I loved this smile, it always brightened my day, even if it wasn't to me, it made my heart skip a beat. Today it left me speechless.

"Can I take the silence as a yes?" I nodded, it was all I could do. Landen Cullen wanted to sit with me. All around the room people started talking. Clearly the Cullens had not changed since our last school.

"The new girl is sitting with a Cullen"

"No fair, she just got here, why is Landen talking to her."

"I heard them talking in English, they know her"

"No Fair"

I laughed. "You still have the same rep" I smiled finally finding my voice. I am not shy when it comes to boys, I'm use to the attention, but Landen was a whole different story.

"I suppose" he said, looking over his shoulder at the group of girls sitting behind him, throwing them a smile.

"That's really not fair, you have an amazing smile" I covered my mouth with my hand.. I didn't really just say that. From the end of the table I heard Landens older brother Edward laugh, had he heard me.

"Thank you" Landen said turning back to me.

"So, why did you ask me to sit with you" I needed to know, he had never once really shown an interest back in Rockway, but here at this new school he wanted to sit with me.

"Thats a really good question" he smiled. "I figured you would enjoy the familiar face, on your first day, I know it can be hard."

"Plus Nessie made you" I said not really meaning to.

"Yes, plus that." he shot a glare down the table to his sister.

"you could sit down there, if you want, you don't have to sit with me"

"I want to"

"You do?"

"Yes, I thought we could, be friends."

"Really?" He wanted to be friends with me?

"Really, I was rude before, in English, and in Rockway. I was stuck up and I'm sorry" he was apologizing... why? "I was new then too you know, not just to the school, but to my family. Carlise and Esme adopted me just a few years before. The rest of my family is so close, everyone is connected, not just romantically but in other ways. Before me Nessie was the newest, everyone wanted to protect her, they didn't really feel the same with me, I don't have the same connections everyone else does. This made me rude, I wanted to be apart of my family, I didn't want new friends, but you interested me Ashton, but by the time I had gotten over myself you were gone. I feel like we were given this as a second chance, like were meant to be friends"

Again I found my self speechless, meant to be friends, I wasn't going to say no. he had just put so much out there, he shared how he felt about his family. I wanted to be his friend. "Then thats what we are" I smiled. "We can be friends, it's kinda a dream of mine" I laughed, and he gave me a strange look.

"dream?"

"Thats weird eh? Ya a dream, You guys were so mysterious, everyone wanted to get to know you, for a chance to know a few of your secrets, I just wanted to get to know you. I mean your such a different family, and I never had a family. Just me and my mom"

"Believe me, a big family isn't a good thing"

"Sure it is. Everyone in your family is different, your brother Emmet, seems like such a scary guy, but I had an math class with him and he was so nice, he helped me with a problem once." again he shot a look down the table. "and Jasper, is a pro in history, Your sister Alice, has amazing fashion sense and Bella is great in English, it's just amazing"

"Did you want to meet them?" he asked after a moment of silence, he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were focused on the group of people at the end of the table.

"Umm sure" I smiled but his eyes were still on his family.

He nodded once, then turned back to me. "I'm very sorry for anything they may say or do in the next few minutes, please don't let it change how you feel about us being friends" he finished his statement as the chairs around us pulled out from the table.

Edward and Bella sat on either side of Landen smiling at me, Reneesme and Jacob took the seats next to Bella and Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie sat next to me.

"So you think I have great Fashion sense?" Alice asked, when she sat down.

"Who wouldn't, you all dress so nicely" I smiled.

"Would you like to go shopping sometime?"

"Umm, ya sure that would be fun" I smiled and the table laughed.

"it sounds like fun now" Bella said smiling at her sister.

"Don't listen to her, how about tomorrow?"

"Um, sure"

"Great" she smiled and the bell rang, all of the Cullens sighed, had they wanted to actually talk to me?

"What Class do you have?" Landen asked coming around the table to my side.

"Umm, Art, with ."

"Me too" he smiled. As we head to the class room we saw a few students walking away from the art room. "Hey, Tim, wheres everyone going?" Landen asked a Blonde hair boy.

"Class is canceled" he smiled. "Great first day huh" he said heading towards the doors.

"Great, now what?"

"We could talk, get to know each other?" Landen smiled.

"sounds perfect" I replied taking his arm and following him out into the court yard.


	4. Crush

**Chapter 4**

"So Ashton, what brings you to Carling?" Landon asked as we headed towards the picnic table behind the art room.

"Right to it?" I smiled. "Lets say another failed relationship"

"Relationship?"

"My mother, She broke up with her ex boyfriend about a month ago, and she met this guy Tim, kinda a loser if you ask me. And suddenly she couldn't be in the same town as her ex, now we are here, But things with Tim didn't work out, I had to fight to get her to let us stay."

"Wow, does she do this a lot?"

He could read me so well. "Ya, 3 or 4 times a year." we didn't speak for a few minute so I changed the subject. "So, what brings you guy here?"

Looking into my eyes he smiled, letting whatever was on his mind go. "Carlise, got a new job" he smiled. "The hospital here, needed him."

"One of a kind that "

"He truly is" the way he said was in true admiration.

"what, happened to your family?"

A dark look flashed across his face. "what do you mean?"

"You're actual parents, I mean you don't have to tell me"

"Oh" relief flashed across his face. "they, passed a way a few years ago. My father was a good friends of , so he volunteered to take me in after it happened. He and Esme are my parents now, I don't like to say they replaced my parents, but they are my new parents" he smiled.

"I'm sorry, but what was with that look?"

"What look?"

"When I asked about your family. You looked, scared?"

"Why would I be scared?"

"I don't know. Tell me more about your family?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Who is your favorite sibling?"

"Is that real a question? My favorite sibling?"

"Yes, its a question"

"Okay" he laughed. "Nessie"

"Why?"

"What is this twenty question?"

"It could be" I winked.

"Fine, but answer for answer, and since I already asked a question you need to answer mine?"

"Okay hit me with your best shot Cullen"

"Favorite school?"

"Easy, Hankering Academy in Las Anglos.... Why Nessie?"

"She's the closest to my age, shes the easiest to talk to. Shes more like my best friend then my sister. Why Hankering?"

"Thats cute, I always wanted a brother or sister, but my mom didn't really want me so I don't see her ever wanting more kids. And because it was beautiful, the school was on a hill, and it was always sunny, I loved it. Whats the story with that Jacob guy?"

"He's Nessies boyfriend, him and Bella use to be really good friends, and he kinda fell for Nessie, now we can't get rid of him. Why so many questions about me family?"

"You guys interest me. I think I already told you that. Why, is there something your trying to hide from me? I though we were going to be friends?"

"We are"

"Friends don't lie to each other Landen"

"You're right, and I do have a lot I want to tell you" then he smiled. "But, I can't"

"Then I guess we can't be friends" I smiled right back.

"That's not fair. Give it time, we just met. I'm sure you haven't shared everything"

For the next few weeks I kept reminding Landen that he had a secret to share with me, but he played it off. One day we were sitting on my front steps, when my mother came home. One thing I had tried to do over the last few weeks was keep Landen from meeting my mother. I hadn't met Esme and Carlise yet, why should he get to meet my mom.

But she strolled up the pathway with a big smile on her face. "Ashie, whose your friend?"

"Hello, I'm Landen, Ma'am" Ma'am he called my mother ma'am I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"This is Landen Cullen mom"

"Oh that Boy from Rockway you have the big crush on."

"MOM!"

"Oh look at the time, I guess I should go make dinner. Are you staying Landen?"

"No, Ma'am. Thank you anyway"

"Okay, then I will see you soon dear" and she scooted on into the house.

"I. Hate. Her" I said leaning on the railing.

"Why? Because of the crush thing?" he was smiling... Smiling. "Because it's okay, I sort of have a crush on you to" he winked, and just on time Edward pulled up with the car. "See you tomorrow, Ashton" he smiled and I stood dumb struck waving.

Landen Cullen, has a crush on me. Still in shock I hurried into the house and up to my room. After turning my computer on I searched the long list of MSN contacts. When you move a lot you make a lot of msn friends. _Lily3 _Popped up in the corner. Just the girl I was looking for. Lily had been one of my best friends in Rockway, we still talked but never visited I missed her.

_Ashton...New town...Not so bad says: _You'll never guess what just happened?

_Lily3 says:_ Your mom broke down and she's making you move again?

_Ashton...New town...Not so bad says: _No, it's good news.

_Lily3 says:_ She's moving you back here to finish school?... That's good news to me.

_Ashton...New town...Not so bad says: _No.

_Lily3 says: _Okay I give... what happened?

_Ashton...New town...Not so bad says:_ Landen Cullen, just told me he has a crush on me!!!

_Lily3 says: _ He what... Spill what did I miss.

_Ashton...New town...Not so bad says:_ we were sitting out side and mom came home and shes like 'Whose your friend" and he introduced himself and shes like "Oh that boy you have the crush on" I was so mad. And I told Landen that I hated her and he got all sweet and hes like "it's okay I have a crush on you too"

_Lily3 says: _Omg. Ash you are so lucky, are you going to ask him out... Omg Ash are you going to date a Cullen?

_Ashton...New town...Not so bad says:_ Lil, breath. This conversation happened like 5 minutes ago.

_Landen. Bright blue eyes, that make my heart shake Just signed in. _

_Ashton...New town...Not so bad says:_ Lil, check out his msn name. _Landen. Bright blue eyes, that make my heart shake._

_Lily3 says: _Ash, I think he loves you. Lmao.

_Ashton...New town...Not so bad says: _Shut up.

_Lily3 says: _I have to go, but I want an update. Love ya.

_Ashton...New town...Not so bad says: _Love ya.

_Landen. Bright blue eyes, that make my heart shake says: _Hello

_Ashton...New town...Not so bad says: _hi

_Landen. Bright blue eyes, that make my heart shake says: _Would you like to come over tonight?

I was speechless, go, to his house... _Ashton...New town...Not so bad says: _Sure :)

**LPOV**

I smiled at the screen. It really wasn't that hard. Just had to ask. "I told you she would come" Alice laughed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"doesn't count, Alice, you know everything" I turned to stick my tougue out, only to find my mother sitting next to her.

"don't do that Landed. I can't wait for her to come over Esme is going to love her."

"Mom!"

"Bella, you can't call me mom went Ashton is here."

"I know Bella,"

"LANDEN!! come down here I minute" Carlise called.

"Just a second"

_Landen. Bright blue eyes, that make my heart shake says:_ I will pick you up, in an hour :)

_Ashton...New town...Not so bad says: _I'll be ready :)

"Coming"


End file.
